


The Epicurean

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles Three (The 3rd 100) [2]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-29 14:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20966366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	The Epicurean

Sitting opposite his partner, in a high class restaurant, Napoleon Solo marvelled at the variety of dishes Illya had ordered. The Russian had even sampled some things from the American’s plate.

"It stands to reason that I would be a lover of all kinds of foods," stated Illya, after Napoleon made comment.

"How so?" asked Solo, doubtfully.

"Well, Kuryakin is practically the same word as epicurean."

Napoleon rolled his eyes; a gesture normally associated with the man in front of him.

“Even for you, that’s stretching it a little.”

Illya smiled broadly, as he speared a carrot with his fork.


End file.
